


Untitled

by Kaitein



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: Свет в ней зовет его по имени.





	Untitled

Свет в ней зовет его по имени, забытому и оставленному где-то внутри под обломками его прежней и ненужной жизни. Зовет тихим настойчивым шепотом, сначала едва различимым, а затем становящимся все более четким и ясным, словно источник «шума» становится все ближе и ближе. 

— Бен. 

Словно от легкого поцелуя в лоб, звук его прошлого имени стремительно распространяется в голове, словно волнистая рябь от камня, брошенного в спокойную воду. 

Кайло Рен резко просыпается, нашаривает в кромешной тьме ночи меч, который своим кроваво-красным сиянием заливает комнату до самых краев. Взмах, рассекающий воздух, раздраженный гул клинка, и затем тишина. Слышно лишь прерывистое дыхание одного человека – самого Рена – и ничто не указывает на незваного гостя, прервавшего его сон. Спрятав полыхающее лезвие, рыцарь снова ложится и пытается заснуть, но безуспешно – то имя, что произнес голос, всколыхнуло что-то внутри, взбудоражило, заставило двигаться ту мутную тьму на дне, обнажая похороненное под собой: маленький, едва различимый луч прорезал густую пелену, напоминая о себе медленно разгорающимся светом. 

В тот момент, когда Кайло закрывает глаза, луч вновь исчезает, безнадежно затонув в сгустившейся темноте.


End file.
